Afternoon Delight
by VivalaB
Summary: Oneshot. Alex gives Olivia a birthday gift she's not likely to forget any time soon. A bit fluffy, but as with everything I wirte, there is a plot and a lot of mushdom.


**Disclaimer:** The characters from SVU belong to Dick Wolf and the powers that be at NBC, the rest belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This is just a midweek oneshot in between daily posts of **Trial & Retribution.**

**Thanks:** To everyone who reads my stories and to the faithful folk on my **Yahoo Group**, you're the best.

Afternoon Delight

By VivalaB

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Olivia Benson said into her cellphone as she closed the door of her '65 Mustang convertible.

Alex Cabot smiled into the phone, "It's a birthday gift Liv, trust me,…you'll love it," she said enthusiastically.

"Maybe you should be here instead then," Olivia replied as she headed towards the entrance of the exclusive heath spa.

Alex clucked her tongue audibly , "I wish I was, I need to get this motion ready for next week," she paused, "Liv…if you don't want to do it, I'll understand…I just wanted you to relax and have others take care of you for a change," she said sincerely.

Olivia stood inside the foyer and admired the expensive décor with a critical eye, she smiled at the receptionist in greeting before turning her attention to the voice at the other end of the phone, "Next time, just buy me a gift certificate," she said in a defeated tone.

Alex held the phone away from her mouth as she blew out a sigh of relief, "Enjoy it and relax…I want all the details at dinner tonight," she instructed.

Olivia snorted, "I'll see you at 7pm," she replied and ended the call.

She turned her attention back to the smiling receptionist, "I have an afternoon of relaxation booked," she said to the dark haired woman.

The receptionist studied her computer screen and flashed Olivia a beaming smile, "Ms Benson, welcome to _Utopia_, everything's been taken care of your _afternoon delight_, I'll have someone show you to your room in just a second," the bubbly brunette announced.

Olivia frowned, "Woah, I think there's been a mistake…this is a birthday gift from a friend, I'm not checking in," she said in confusion.

"Our instructions are for you to be shown to one of the master suites where your _afternoon delight_ begins…Miss Cabot was very specific," the receptionist informed her.

Olivia looked at the young woman's name badge before replying, "Jane, what exactly is an _afternoon delight?"_ she asked, flashing her best thousand watt smile.

Jane returned the smile, "It's our top package, everything you need to relax and unwind," she paused as a blonde woman appeared. She handed her the key to Olivia's room, "Ms Benson, Laurie will show you to your room, have a wonderful stay," she beamed enthusiastically.

Olivia nodded her head towards Laurie, wondering how anyone could find this _relaxing._

Olivia stood on the balcony admiring the peaceful view, finding it hard to believe somewhere like this existed less than an hour away from Manhattan. She had been at the spa for just over an hour and already felt the stresses of work slipping away.

Laurie had led her to her suite where she had been pleased to discover an itinerary of treatments for her to receive. She had started with a visit to the Norwegian Tropicarium and found it to be a unique experience, thoroughly enjoying the steam fused with aromatherapy oils.

She smoothed out her white, fluffy bathrobe and glanced down at her complimentary slippers, smiling at the stark contrast between her dark skin tone and the pristine white of the robe. She turned as she heard a knock at the door and a tall blonde entered, she did a double take.

The woman moved out to the balcony, "Miss Benson, my name is Ingrid, I'm here to escort you to the hydrotherapy pool," she said in a thick Swedish accent.

Olivia looked at her, momentarily taken aback by the striking similarity in appearance between Ingrid and Alex before nodding her head and moving towards the door.

Forty five minutes later, Olivia was back in her suite and beginning to feel like putty, all her muscles felt relaxed, the kink in her neck that usually bothered her, was gone and her shoulders felt loose. She lay on the large, over sized bed and smiled in contentment, admiring the peaceful tones of the spacious room. She considered calling Alex and apologizing for doubting her gift, but decided it could wait until dinner. She looked around the room and noticed a large wooden table facing the double doors, leading to the balcony.

She left the bed and inspected the new furniture. As she pressed the firm padding , the phone in the room rang. She wandered over and lifted the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Ms Benson, I'll be up in a few minutes for your _afternoon delight _massage, please make yourself comfortable on the table," Ingrid said in her distinctive accent.

Olivia raised her eyebrows, "Okay," she replied, hanging up and heading over to the massage table. She untied her robe and left it on the bed, padding naked towards the table and lying face down, placing her head through the oval face rest.

She was almost asleep when the room door opened a few minutes later and she heard light movement. Cool air passed over her exposed back as Ingrid moved around the table. The towel covering Olivia's ass was adjusted slightly and a hand traced the back of her knee, or was it the air in the room. The touch was so light Olivia couldn't be sure. She lifted her head and saw the retreating form of the tall blonde, moving towards the night stand.

Music began to play faintly behind her and she lowered her face into the oval rest once more, feeling her body sink further into the table. She heard the cap being popped on something, followed by a soft squirt then the sound of hands rubbing together.

Warm hands slicked across her lower back, moving in an upward motion at a leisurely pace. Olivia sighed contentedly, she definitely needed to apologize to Alex, this was the best gift. Ever.

The knowing hands moved in circles, spreading the warm oil cross her back, over her shoulders and around the base of her neck. Fingers dug into her shoulder blades and along her arms, smoothing over toned muscle.

Olivia sighed loudly, "Ingrid, you are amazing," she breathed out, deciding anything louder required too much of an effort.

"Thank you," she replied in her thick accent.

Olivia shifted as the hands left her body, returning with more oil and began slathering the slick wetness over her legs. Her calf muscles were tense, hours of chasing leads and chasing perps caused her much tension in her lower legs. Ingrid worked the muscles intensely, eventually loosening them up and moving upwards to her supple thighs.

Olivia's eyes flew open.

She felt warm fingers slide underneath the small towel covering her ass and shifted uncomfortably as the hands moved back down to massage behind her knees. She closed her eyes and focused on relaxing.

The hands left her legs, returning to her smooth back, where they began to run along her sides, thumbs digging eagerly into her back as fingertips traced the skin delicately. More oil was applied to her back and the hands began to move in circles, small at first, pushing hard at stubborn knots and then wider covering her whole back. Finger tips returned to her side and slid along slowly, brushing the side of her breasts.

She hadn't imagined that. Not this time.

Ingrid moved her hands away and Olivia looked up, glancing at Ingrid's reflection in the glass balcony doors. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she watched Ingrid remove the white wraparound uniform she had been wearing, revealing nothing but naked flesh.

Olivia placed her face back into the oval rest, eyes blinking rapidly. She heard hands rubbing together again and braced herself.

Slick hands moved with purpose across her back, fingers splayed wide and caressed her heated skin.

"You are relaxed?" Ingrid asked.

Olivia swallowed, "Y-yes," she stammered out.

The hands moved along her sides again, finger tips teasing along the outer sides of her full breasts once more. Olivia inhaled sharply, "Ingrid?" she asked, squirming uncomfortably.

Ingrid moved her hands to the top of the tiny towel and eased it down slightly, revealing the tops of round cheeks. She ran her thumbs along the globes of flesh before sliding one hand to the top of a smooth thigh and moving slowly upwards.

"I have a girlfriend Ingrid, you're an attractive woman, but she's the love of my life," she blurted out in a rush.

The hands stilled, "Really? The love of your life?" she asked quietly.

Olivia sighed, "Yes, I've never loved anyone the way I love her and I would never do anything to hurt her," she declared softly.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Ingrid whipped the towel away from Olivia's ass and placed a warm, wet kiss on each firm cheek.

Olivia nearly fell off the table as she scrambled round, "Ing-"

Alex kissed her, swallowing whatever she was about to say, pressing Olivia back down onto the table as she savagely explored the mouth beneath her own.

As the kiss broke, Olivia blinked a few times, unable to hide her shocked expression. Alex climbed on to the table, pushing Olivia on to her back and straddled her.

"_Surprise,"_ she said, holding her arms out wide.

Olivia snorted, "I nearly had a heart attack," she replied, laughing as she held Alex in place above her.

Alex grinned as she teasingly ground into Olivia, rotating her hips, "You're the love of my life too," she said quietly, watching the blush spread across Olivia's neck.

Olivia shook her head, "This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" she asked, holding Alex firmly against her, pushing upwards with her hips.

Alex moaned and nodded at the familiar, intimate contact, "We're here for three days, I cleared it with Don," she panted.

Olivia moved her hands to rub along slender creamy thighs, "I really love my _afternoon delight,"_ she said before pulling her girlfriend down for a searing kiss.

_**The end**_

Okay, total fluff I know, but thanks for reading.


End file.
